Usuario Blog:Aidapeviva/Kick Buttowski es el antecesor de The Loud House
¡Hola comunidad Loud!. Esta sería mi primera entrada de blog en este wiki. He sido un gran fanático de The Loud House y hasta este año no me había dado cuenta de lo tan buena que es esta caricatura. Cada uno de sus episodios (con excepción de Uno de los Chicos y por supuesto, No Tanta Suerte) me han encantado y han sido siempre de mi agrado, gracias a su buena historia, desarrollo, personajes y sobre todo, escritura. Y los personajes por supuesto, son asombrosos por si solos, en especial las 10 hermanas de Lincoln, a tal grado de que ya tengo a una Loud favorita. Pero hace semanas, viéndome los episodios de la serie una y otra vez, me he dado cuenta de que la serie ha tenido mucha, mucha, ¡MUCHA! similitud con otra serie, en la cual estuvo involucrado Chris Savino, antes de crear esta magnífica serie. Y de echo, ya viéndome la serie una y otra vez me he dado cuenta de que dicha similitud no es indirecta, si no que directa a la vez. Para hacerles el cuento corto, dicha serie se emitió en Disney XD, no fue creada por Chris Savino, pero si fue dirigida en su mayoría por el, y fue la serie de mayor audiencia en dicho canal. Si aun no saben de que serie habló, pues digamos que yo la he considerado como un "antes de The Loud House". Y ya sin tanto parloteo, la serie de la que hablo es de nada mas ni nada menos que: Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, creada por el animador Sandro Corsaro. Estoy seguro de que mas de uno recuerda esta serie, las aventuras de un chico de 12 años llamado Clarence "Kick" Buttowski, quien ha sido acróbata desde muy pequeño y siempre ha acrobacias para divertirse y de plano, huir o resolver sus problemas, acompañado de su mejor amigo: el joven vikingo Gunther Magnuson. Esta serie, que fue dirigida por Chris Savino antes de crear The Loud House, fue en su momento, la serie de Disney XD con la mayor audiencia de todas, a tal punto de superar a las demás series transmitidas en dicho canal, entre ellas las live-action. A lo largo de The Loud House, hemos podido notar mas de una sola referencia a Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, referencias notoriamente colocadas a propósito, ya sea directa o indirectamente. Pero todas las referencias que le ha dado, nos han echo saber que efectivamente, Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo tiene una trama y temática similar a The Loud House, y prueba de eso son los puntos que discutiré a continuación: *'Actores/actrices de voz:' Algo bastante claro en The Loud House es que algunos de los actores y actrices de voz de la serie anteriormente también hicieron voces en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Y eso, mas que una coincidencia, hace que Chris Savino emplee en los personajes de The Loud House, una actitud similar a la de los personajes de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Ya tenemos los casos de personajes como Lynn Loud Sr., quien es interpretado por Brian Stepanek, quien anteriormente participo en Kick Buttowski dando voz a Harold Buttowski, quien también viene a ser el papá del protagonista. Otro caso sería el de Lola Loud, quien es interpretada por Grey DeLisle, quien anteriormente en Kick Buttowski, era la voz de Brianna Buttowski, quien también es la hermana menor del protagonista. También esta el caso de personajes como Chunk, el Sr. Quejón, Blarney el Dinosaurio, Patchy Drizzle y Flip, todos interpretados por John DiMaggio, quien anteriormente estuvo en Kick Buttowski haciendo la voz del Sr. Vickle, y si bien no se compara con casi ninguno de esos personajes, el echo de que a los 5 los doblé el mismo actor es una gran referencia que coincidencia. Y también están los casos de Lynn Loud y Lucy Loud, quienes son interpretas por Jessica DiCicco, quien anteriormente estuvo en Kick Buttowski interpretando a la rival de Brianna: Penélope Patterson (lo irónico es que veríamos una rivalidad entre Lucy y Lola, como se ve en el episodio Room with a Feud). Y si bien esos serían los únicos actores de Kick Buttowski que han participado también en TLH, admitamoslo, de que tienen un don en ambas series lo tienen. *'Personalidades:' Cada personaje de The Loud House ha tenido una actitud que lo haga único por si solo. Pero con el tiempo nos hemos dado cuenta de que algunos personajes se parecen mucho en actitud y personalidad (o hasta en apariencia) a los de Kick Buttowski, razón por la que lleguen a ser doblados por actores que anteriormente han participado ahí. Y es que no solo un personaje de la serie se parece a uno de Kick Buttowski, si no que mas de uno solo. Los ejemplos los pondré a continuación: **Primero esta Lola Loud, la princesa vanidosa, manipuladora y malcriada, que intenta siempre salirse con la suya gracias a su belleza y narcisismo. Bien, ¿en Kick Buttowki no había un personaje similar?. Por supuesto hablamos nuevamente de Brianna Buttowski, y creo que en su pagina ya se dejan en clara las similitudes entre ambas personajes, pero para no hacer el blog tan corto, mencionaré las notorias similitudes entre Lola y Brianna. Primero que nada: ambas son las hermanas menores del protagonista. Segundo: ambas tienen el pelo rubio y el desgaste de tiaras. Tercero: ambas compiten en concursos de belleza y por supuesto, tienen una rival que trata de superarlas (coincidente mente interpretadas por Jessica DiCicco). Cuarto: ambas son manipuladoras y miedosas. Quinto: ambas suelen ocupar el papel antagónico de algunos episodios donde muestran ser un dolor de cabeza para los protagonistas. Sexto: ambas tienen padres interpretados por Brian Stepanek. Séptimo: ambas tienen hermanos sucios (Lana y Brad). Y octavo: ambas son interpretadas por Grey DeLisle. Con todo eso, esta claro de que ambas personajes se parecen entre sí y quien sabe cuantas mas referencias veamos de Lola a Brianna en futuros episodios. **Después esta Lynn Loud Sr., el padre de la familia Loud y el hombre de la casa. Y por supuesto, en Kick Buttowski ya hemos tenido a un personaje con un carácter similar. Harold entra nuevamente en esta comparación, donde nos damos cuenta de que ambos personajes se parecen mucho entre sí. Primero que nada: a ambos los interpreta Brian Stepanek. Segundo: ambos tienen una nariz puntiaguda y poco pelo en su cabeza. Tercero: ambos llegan a ser algo estrictos con sus hijos. Cuarto: ambos tienen autos a los que llaman de manera muy inusual (Monique y Camionzilla) y se sienten muy apegados a ellos. Quinto: ambos a veces pueden fastidiar a sus esposas. Sexto: ambos llegan a tener una actitud un tanto inmadura o infantil a veces. Séptimo: ambos tienen que soportar un caos que invade sus casas todos los días. Y octavo: ambos eran vocalistas o eran parte de una banda de las que terminaron por ya no formar parte. Si Brian Stepanek noto estas comparaciones a lo largo de la serie, entonces ya debe estar dándose cuenta en quien se baso Savino para hacer al personaje. **Luego tenemos al Sr. Quejón, el vecino de los Loud y un antihéroe menor en la serie. Tal como lo dice su nombre, es un vecino amargado, que se queja de todo y suele burlarse de Lincoln. En épocas navideñas, el siempre se queda con los juguetes que caen en su patio. Espera espera espera espera, ¿no habíamos visto esto antes?. Por supuesto, nos referiremos ahora a la Srta. Chicarelli, quien era la vecina de la familia Buttowski. Las similitudes son pocas pero son interesantes de detallar. Primero que nada: ambos son vecinos de los protagonistas. Segundo: ambos son amargados. Tercero: ambos desprecian al protagonista (al menos el Sr. Quejón hasta la segunda temporada). Cuarto: ambos odian a los niños. Quinto: ambos siempre se quedan con los juguetes que caen en su patio. Sexto: ambos son personas de la tercera edad. Y séptimo: ambos pueden tener un lado de amabilidad. Sin duda, para ser antagonistas menores de sus series, deben de parecerse y mucho. **Daré un caso menor aquí, pues necesariamente estos personajes no tienen muchas similitudes con los de Kick Buttowski, aunque es interesante analizarlos. Tenemos ahora a Lori Loud, la hermana mayor de los Loud y la mas mandona de todos. Por supuesto, la comparo con Brad Buttowski, el hermano mayor de Kick y el principal antagonista de toda la serie. Bueno, las únicas similitudes que hay entre estos 2 personajes es que son los mayores del protagonista, son los hermanos con quienes el protagonista tiene la peor relación, son mandones, tienen una relación muy estrecha con su padre, a veces se desinteresan de sus papeles de hermanos mayores y pese a sus edades, le pueden tener miedo a cualquier cosa. **Otro caso menor son los distintos ídolos de Kick que aparecen a lo largo de sus serie, los cuales se comparan con Ace Savvy al ser también el ídolo del protagonista. Aunque la diferencia es que Lincoln aun no ha podido conocerlo en persona (por obvias razones). **En conclusión, nos hemos dado cuenta de que The Loud House cuenta en su mayoría con personajes que se parecen bastante a los de Kick Buttowski, y eso solo nos ha mostrado toda la influencia que Chris Savino tuvo de dicha serie para hacer a sus personajes. *'Tramas:' The Loud House y Kick Buttowski son series animadas, así que por lo regular cualquier cosa en ellas puede pasar. Claro, no todo puede pasar en TLH al ser un Slice of Life, pero si en Kick Buttowski. Pero algo de lo que me he dado cuenta es que ciertas tramas de episodios de la serie ya las había visto antes en Kick Buttowski. Y estas las dejaré en claro a continuación. Primero tenemos el episodio Una Gran Idea. Como sabemos, en dicho episodio Lincoln va al consultorio de dentista de su mamá, mientras que sus hermanas se divierten a lo grande en la oficina de su papá. Por supuesto, estar en el consultorio de mamá es aburrido. Pero Lincoln lo hace indirectamente emocionante al perder el libro de novelas de su madre, llegando hasta lo imposible para recuperarlo, haciendo el ambiente del episodio mas tenso, divertido y extremo. ¿No hemos visto esto antes?. Para eso tenemos que recordar el episodio "Máxima Musicalidad de Kick Buttowski. En dicho episodio, Kick tenía que aprender a tocar el piano por obligación de su padre, mientras que a fuera de su casa, toda la gente se divertía a lo grande con helados, rampas y conciertos. Por supuesto, tocar el piano es aburrido. Pero Kick decide hacerlo emocionante al ir hasta la cima de la colina del muerto con Gunther, atravesando toda la ciudad tocando el piano, haciendo que el ambiente sea mas tenso, divertido y extremo. Con eso, ya nos damos cuenta de que ambos episodios se parecen entre sí: primero nos presentan al protagonista en un ambiente aburrido, después este observa como hay mas diversión al otro lado, y finalmente hace que su ambiente se vuelva mas emocionante y extremo que el que ya pasaban esas personas por detrás de el. Y lo mas curioso es que dichos episodios terminan con los protagonistas involucrando a sus padres en el ambiente divertido que tuvieron. Después tenemos el episodio Fiesta Aburrida. En dicho episodio, Lori organiza una fiesta para gente madura, donde excluye a sus hermanos (a excepción de Leni), y con eso, la gente se aburre y la desprecia por ser muy organizada. ¿A que nos recuerda esto?. Pues ahora recordaremos el episodio "Habrá Nachos" de Kick Buttowski. En dicho episodio, Brad organiza una fiesta para adolescentes, donde excluye a su hermano menor, quien intenta de cualquier forma entrar, mientras la gente simplemente se aburre. Con eso, ya ambos episodios se parecen entre sí: en ambos hay una fiesta del hermano mayor, este excluye a sus hermanos menores, la gente se aburre y para acabar, al final regresa a la misma y esta se vuelve divertida, satisfaciendo al hermano mayor. Y podría hablar de otros episodios con tramas similares a las de Kick Buttowski, pero lo dejaré aquí. Si saben otros episodios, pueden dejármelo en los comentarios. En conclusión, todos estos aspectos han echo que de alguna u otra forma, Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo haya sido el antecesor de The Loud House, principalmente porque al ser dirigidas por Savino, ganaron popularidad inmediata. Dirán que es imposible, dirán que es algo sorprendente, pero seamos sinceros, cualquiera que vea un episodio de TLH lo sentirá como uno de Kick Buttowski por los 3 aspectos que mencione. Así que, para concluir, si has sido fan de Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo, pues entonces al ver The Loud House, ya te darás cuenta de lo tanto que se parecen ambas caricaturas. Bueno, esa fue mi primera entrada de blog, ojala la hayan disfrutado, ¡adiós y buenas noches comunidad Loud! Categoría:Entradas